The Game
by vinal
Summary: A party.a truth or dare game.Peter is feeling trapped.m/m   don't like don't read,slightly inspired by Remember Me.one-shot


**The Game:**

The night was almost over, people started to make their way back home.

Some, with a drunken unstable shuffle.

Others; with the sullen disappointed expressions on their face-the ones that didn't get some.

While me and Jesse sat next to the window, leaning against the cool walls.

'Addio! good bye… don't ever come back!' Jesse waved his arms like an over sized bat.

His baggy jeans sliding even lower down his hips. It was a November night, and the party was at kits house.

Kit was the girl no one liked; she was also the richest girl around.

Her huge three story house, with a pool in the backyard was the perfect party place.

But right now, the moon that shined on the robin egg blue walls, made me sick.

'So Peter, I see you stuck around', I turned around to face Emmy, my long time friend and recent ex.

'why, want me to go?'

That wasn't a question, Emmy hated to have me around like that, drunk and with Jesse-she hated Jesses guts, said he was a bad influence on me.

Of course she was right.

With her hands on her hips, and her long golden hair like a halo around her small face, I could easily see her as some ancient martyr- come alive to accuse me of the corruption of innocent girls.

'Yes, as a matter of fact I do.' She sniffed and turned her back on me.

I caught Jessie's eyes he was making his famous pig face; the one where his nose got so squashed and his eyes so big and stupid.

'I'm watching Jesse!' I suddenly yelled. but Emmy wasn't anywhere in sight, instead I had kit burst into the room and drag me up;

'come, everyone's in the living room, were playing truth or dare!' her voice reminded me of an over excited puppy, like the one jesses grandma had before he ruined her favorite rug, and me and Jess had to get rid of him.

'Ouch!' Jesse tumbled on the fool, his head making a small cracking noise, 'do this girls ever leave you alone?'

My eyes lingered on a big portrait above the fireplace, that of a golden haired lady with a small pouting mouth, 'no, I suppose they don't'.

I helped him up, and we walked as we do when drunk; shoulder to shoulder stopping every step to lean against each other and laugh.

My laugh sounded like a giggle while Jesse's was very much the perfect villain laugh.

The sound of a few piano notes gone wrong, accompanied his roar.

'So what are you up to, guys?' I asked.

They were all there, sitting on the polished wooden floor.

Kit sat in the middle with a blank face. I dragged Jesse and we sat next to the twins;

Roy and Beth. I didn't know them well, but I knew they were supposed to be dark and mysterious.

Beth was pale with witchy dark hair and feather earrings in her over pierced ears.

She always growled or snarled or just stayed silent.

I knew her from school, she was so unlike her brother who had a permanent smile plastered on his face and chattered with almost everyone.

he caught me staring and raised an eyebrow- smirking.

He sure freaked me out.

'So, are we going to play or what?'I noticed kit held an empty glass bottle.

Emmy went first, the glossy bottle stopped on Beth who didn't look pleased…but did she ever?

'Truth or dare?, 'Truth'. Beth had a husky almost boyish voice.

Emmy though for a long serious moment; 'Why are you always so unhappy?'.

Ho ho I thought- trust Emmy to be serious. Beth looked right through her; 'because we're all going to die anyway.' Emmy seemed flustered 'that doesn't count!'

'And why not? She is right' I sharply turned my head at Jesse, who was smiling at Beth.

Who disbelievingly enough smiled back! I gave him a warning look, and he shrugged his shoulders 'what?' I shook my head, just great he was _flirting_ with Beth.

'Beth' kit was impatient. I saw Beth's big black eyes scan the group, and land on me.

'Truth or dare?' I felt uncomfortable with everyone's gaze fixed on me.

'Dare'. I always picked dare, the last thing I needed was for someone to find out, how George threw me in the trash can in 3rd grade.

'OK, I dare you to…I watched in horror as her eyes grew calculating, glinting in the dark.

'Kiss a boy.' She said it with her eyes fixed triumphantly on Emmy.

'What! Why would you dare me to do that?' I exclaimed, hating how nervous I sounded.

'a dare is a dare, Peter' kit said with an unnaturally bored tone.

I knew, something else was going on here. but I had no choice.

'Fine, who should I kiss? there are only two boys here, I can't kiss Jesse and I doubt you want me to kiss your brother.'

_I'm a genius! _I looked up at the ceiling with relief. 'Actually, peter you have to kiss a boy, a dare is a dare'_ ._

I couldn't believe it!_ Emmy _of all people!

This was a sick game, but I could play it too, if she wanted revenge because I dumped her-then fine, revenge she will get.

'OK, Jesse?' I leaned in with an exaggerated eagerness.

'Dude!' Jesse was on the floor on his back, laughing his head off.

I smiled an innocent smile at Beth, 'I did try'. Kit looked annoyed _the bitch,_ and Emmy looked about to cry.

_'_Peter- is that your name?' I stared at Beth frowning.

'I don't care what you have to do, if it was snowing outside, or the end of the world you go and find a guy and you kiss him.'

her voice was dangerously low.' If _**I **_give someone a dare-_**they**_ do it.'

Shocked, we all stare at Beth -this is the longest we ever heard her speak.

There was no arguing, with girls, not for me, I was in trouble… this was a trap!

I stared at my' friends', realizing for the first time what was going on. Emmy hated me, after _that day._

I did think for a while she would try to hurt me back; I deserved it after what I did.

But then things went on as normal, and I was stupid so stupid, and now I was trapped.

Jesse avoided my eyes, looking down -ashamed. Emmy just sat there frozen.

I wasn't going to let them win.

'OK, no problem- then ill kiss Roy' I cheerfully announced. Everyone stirred, and Jesse came back to life, 'you go dude!' he slapped me on the back. I didn't respond, instead I stood up, with all eyes on me, unsteady for just a moment, but determined. The dim room seemed to grow darker, the expensive chandelier above my head swayed and twirled.

Across the room, Roy stood up as well, standing straight as a soldier.

Facing me with no expression, his dark eyes probed into mine, challenging- I thought.

_I can do it, I can do it… _too soon I was in front of him, this boy I didn't know.

And the bastard just stood there clam and unmoving, so I grabbed his shoulders, my fingers seizing his leather jacket.

For the longest second I just froze, my mind stopped working.

And a strange wish to be alone, not in a room full of people came over me.

Just alone.

But then Roy pulled his arms around me, with a surprisingly gentle grip.

I looked from his chin to his eyes, and found them searching mine for… something, I didn't know what.

I just felt lonely, and I leaned in the way you're supposed too, and carefully pressed my lips to his. And felt his hands claw at my shirt as if desperate - drowning.

_This is so strange_ I thought. I never kissed a dude before, and never thought it could be this way, so gentle.

I started to pull back, but his arms held with the force I expected from Roy before.

And hell! He kissed me back! …his lower lip caught mine, and I tasted cranberries.

He proceeded to nibble at my lower lip, with an easy manner. Even though I did not respond, I started pushing him off.

Then I thought of Emmy and Jesse's betrayal and the bloody lonely time I was having. And not wanting to face what I have done.

What's the point? I thought and stopped struggling.

The wrongness I felt during the entire party and the guilt finally washed away.

I did not surrender; instead I pressed my body to his and let my instincts take over.

Roy almost jumped away when I kissed him back but I caught him in a embrace that resembled his, and tasted his lips again.

It was great, not forced at all. Warm and endless, what we both wanted.

The room around me faded and though it was dark I felt light overflowing my mind, as the kiss became more lustful and raw.

I could hear voices at the back of my mind, angry and mean.

_Why should I answer them?_ And Roy most has thought the same because he strengthened his hold on my waist and I felt the corners of his lips rise.

And I wondered how I could ever hate his smiled and smirked?

He was different, Roy didn't give a damn.

I smiled back into the kiss, feeling a bubbly giggle rise in my chest.

Somewhere Jesse laughed his evil laugh, and I forgave him because I imagined he was happy for me.

And someone shut the door with incredible force, while cursing loudly.

* * *

><p><em>thank yup for reading!<br>_

_tell me what you think?_

*the thing that happened during summer,is another story,that has to do with Jesse.

,

'

'


End file.
